DG's name
by silver-roses12
Summary: A cute, fluffy oneshot about DG when she was little. Takes place, obviously, before the "Tin Man" story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Tin Man". I only own my OC's. **

**Just a cute idea I had for some fluff! I hope you enjoy! **

Today was the day. DG's first day of school. The little girl stood at the entrance to the tiny elementary school quivering in freight. Although the school was small it appeared large to the 5 year old girl. DG hugged her Power Rangers lunch box to her chest.

"Don't you worry, baby girl. You'll be just fine." Her Dad tried to soothe her. A pair of soft hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face the owner. Her Mom started to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles out of DG's yellow, daisy spotted dress.

"You'll meet lots of friends here, Darling. You will be having a great time!" Her mom tried to ease the girl's tension, to no avail. DG couldn't recall having friends before, but then again she couldn't remember much of anything. It was as though she had been born three months ago, but she knew that couldn't be right. DG had asked her mom many times how old she was. The answer was always 5 years old. When DG then asked why she couldn't remember those 5 years her mom just got a sad look on her face and wouldn't answer. All DG knew was that her mom and dad loved her very much, even if she was still getting use to them.

"Give momma a big smile now!" the woman said enthusiastically. DG plastered on a big fake smile that made her look like she was in pain. The woman threw her husband a frustrated glance before taking the little girl's hand and entering the building. The trio didn't have to walk very far before they reached Mrs. Milton's kindergarten class.

The room was a frenzy of bright colours and loud children. Some were playing with the blocks and paint, others were sobbing in to their parents pant legs as the parents tried to pry them off. DG felt a stab of sympathy for them and made a silent vow to be brave, even though she felt the urge to grab her mom's leg and hold on for dear life.

"Here we are. Now you be good for momma and daddy. The time will fly here and you won't want to leave" DG's mom said while she led her daughter to a small table covered in crayons. DG sat down in one of the chairs and looked at her mom with wide terrified eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked in a tiny voice. It broke her mother's heart to see her little girl like this. Even though DG had only been her little girl for 3 months. She placed a hand gently under DG's chin and raised it so her daughter was looking at her, instead of the apparently fascinating carpet.

"They will like you, sweetheart. You're all in the same boat. None of you know each other." DG gave her mom a small smile and her mom pressed a kiss to her forehead. They said their good-byes and DG's mom returned to her husband who was waiting by the door. Obviously he didn't want to take his chances with the rugrats. DG stared at the door even after her parents left and slowly turned her attention to the colouring books. She had barely started shading in Piglet's ear when Mrs. Milton crouched down beside her.

"Hello." She said in a cheery voice.

"Hi." DG replied timidly.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The teacher asked. DG pulled on the end of one of her pigtails self-consciously and muttered her name.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Mrs. Milton said.

"I said my name is DG Westman." DG said with more confidence. Mrs. Milton kindly led DG over to the cloak room and put her name on a piece of masking tape which was put on one of the free cubbies. She told her to put her bag and lunch in there. They made their way back to the carpeted area and Mrs. Milton addressed the class.

"Okay, class. Everyone sit in a circle on the carpet!" Once they had done so the next 20 minutes was spent learning everyone's name. DG thought that it was very tedious and didn't pay attention. Her mind wandered out the window to a land far away, where a knight was fighting a big, horrible, scaly dragon. Soon her thought bubble was burst as the teacher told them to go play with whatever they wanted. DG sat in the corner by herself with some play dough and squished it mindlessly in her hands. DG stared as the blue dough squished in her hands, and wound around her figures. A shadow engulfed her and she looked up to see another little girl causing it.

The girl had curly blonde hair and wore pink overalls. She had a very wide smile and her blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Hi." The girl greeted. DG just stared at her unsure of what to do. This didn't seem to faze the girl. She sat down beside DG and continued to introduce herself. "My name is Jessica Brinshaw. What's yours?"

"DG Westman." She replied shyly.

"Oh. What does DG stand for?" Jessica asked. DG thought for a moment and then realized that she didn't know. Maybe she did know but couldn't remember. DG didn't want to sound stupid in front of her new friend. After all no one ever forgot what their name was.

"Ummm... well. It doesn't stand for anything. My name is just DG." DG said trying to sound confident.

"But letters can't be a name, silly!" Jessica retorted. "It has to stand for something!"

"I don't know what it stands for." DG admitted as a blush caressed her cheeks. She began to put the play dough back in to the container.

"You might as well have no name at all." Jessica said scornfully. DG's blush deepened as she hurriedly tried to escape the antagonistic girl. However Jessica just got up with DG and followed her to the art easels.

"Are you sure you don't have a name?" Jessica asked and DG tried her best to ignore her. "Hello? I'm talking to you, no name!" DG whirled around to face Jessica.

"I do have a name! It's DG! Leave me alone and stop bugging me!" DG yelled at Jessica and the blonde girl took a few steps back in shock. Unfortunately DG had yelled that louder then she had intended and now everyone was staring at them.

"DG!" Mrs. Milton called as she strode over to the two girls. "There will be no fighting in my class. Now apologize to Jessica." DG was, and always had been, a very stubborn girl. She refused to apologize.

"No! This is all Jessica's fault! She's a big meanie!" DG stated. Jessica stared at the girl flabbergasted.

"No, I'm not a meanie! You're just a big smelly Poo-poo head!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

A fight broke out between them. Mrs. Milton pulled a wriggling DG off of Jessica, Which wasn't too difficult as DG was only 40 pounds. However DG was fighting tooth and nail to be released.

"This is not how we settle things! Use your words to say how you feel!" The frustrated teacher said. All the other children crowded around them eager to see a fight.

"Bite her! Pinch her! Pull her hair!" a little red head boy yelled at neither girl in particular.

20 minutes later Jessica and DG sat on separate benches on either side of the principal's waiting room while Mrs. Milton explained the situation to the principal. DG glowered at Jessica and the blonde withered uncomfortably under her glare. Jessica looked up from her hands to catch the brunette's eye.

"I'm sorry I teased you." She said apologetically. "My mommy says it's not nice, but sometimes I forget."

DG's glare softened and for a moment she just stared at the blonde girl. Jessica was giving her best "puppy dog eyes" look and it didn't take long for DG's anger to evaporate.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for calling you a meanie."

"I'm sorry for calling you a poo-poo head".

"I'm sorry for biting your wrist".

"I'm sorry for slapping you".

And so the apology ping pong was on until they were both done forgiving each other. When they were done they only sounds in the room were the secretary's typing and the ticking clock.

"So..." Jessica said, trying to break the silence. "Do you like flowers?"

The question took DG a little off guard.

"I guess so." She replied while swinging her legs back and forth.

"What's your favourite?" Jessica persisted. DG thought about it for a moment.

"Daisies." DG answered and then looked down at her dress. She giggled a little and Jessica joined in. Soon the infectious laugh had them close to tears. Jessica clutched her sides and slowly gained control of her breathing. She gave a small sigh.

"Daisy... DG... they both start with D!" Jessica shouted out her epiphany and leaped up out of her bench to join DG on hers.

"Since we agreed that two letters can't be a name, can I name you?" She asked excitedly.

"Ummm... sure?" DG agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"You can be Daisy! But now we gotta think of a name that starts with a G..." Jessica trailed off. The girl scoured her little brain for a decent G name, but came up with nothing. She groaned a little in frustration.

"Do you know anyone with a good G name?" The bubbly blonde asked. DG shook her head. The Secretary, who couldn't help but giggle a little at the children's antics, abandoned her typing for a moment to speak to them.

"Well," she started. "There is Gloria, Gwen, Genevieve, Ginger-" she was cut off by an excited squeal from DG.

"Ginger? Like Ginger Bread? That tastes yummy in my tummy!" The brunette bounced a little in her seat while thinking about her favourite treat.

"I love Ginger Bread too!" Jessica added pumped up by DG's enthusiasm. The secretary was slightly annoyed and muttered something about not being able to have a decent conversation with kids. She turned back to her computer and ignored the girls' excited ramblings.

A couple of minute's later Mrs. Milton exited the principal's office to tell the girls that their parents were on their way to gather them. She was very surprised to see the two laughing and talking like old friends. She shook her head a little. She would never understand what went on in those tiny minds.

"Well Jessica, DG did you learn to use your words?" Mrs. Milton asked.

Jessica and DG turned their attention to their teacher. Jessica was still giggling a little but DG looked very serious.

"My name is Daisy Ginger, not DG." DG said sternly.

"Of course it is, dear." Mrs. Milton knew that it was going to be a long year.

**That was just something that was nagging my brain for a while so I had to get it out. What do you think? Please leave me a review! Reviews make my day, I love them so much! 'Till next time, cheerio! **


End file.
